


¿Qué no pasa en este pueblo?

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rareza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué no pasa en este pueblo? Katz x Coraje¿Qué no pasa en este raro pueblito perdido de Kansas? se preguntaran, pues aqui pasa de todo y cada vez es mas raro</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué no pasa en este pueblo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amores, vine con lo mas random que se me ocurrió (Por el momento XD) esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, asi que espero que se rian y lo disfruten XD
> 
> Coraje el perro cobarde, no me pertenece de ninguna manera, le pertenece a su increible autor al que siempre le estaré agradecida.

Katz x Coraje| One-Shot

¡¿Porqué siempre te metes en esta clase de líos?!- Gritó Katz a Coraje, el pobre pelirosa se encontraba en el salón de su casa y como siempre estaba pasando unas de esas situaciones extrañas en las que es mejor ni preguntar que pasó después- ¿Porqué será que aguanto a todas las locuras que te rondan a ti y a tu familia?-

¿Porqué me amas? ¡Ahora trae más toallas calientes!- El pequeño pelirrosado, estaba teniendo una de sus ya típicas extrañezas en su casa a mitad de Ninguna parte, tres chicos, como caídos del cielo, bueno, literalmente, ellos estaban... Teniendo bebés- Oh ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?-

¡Nos duele mucho!- Dijo uno de los chicos, específicamente el pelimorado, él se sostenía fuertemente su prominente vientre- ¡Sacalo, por favor sacalo!-

¡Esto es culpa suya, si no hubiera accedido a estar con ese tipo, ustedes me dijeron que esto no podía pasar!-Replicó esta vez el peliverde, el estaba más alterado que sus hermanos, Coraje sin saber que hacer se levantó y salió a la entrada, le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios-

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?- Se repitió en voz baja, se recostó en una de las columnas de madera y suspiró cansado, esta era una de las noches más estresantes de su corta vida-

Tienes que volver a entrar, ya uno de ellos a coronado- Le dijo Kats abrazandolo por la espalda, el pelirrojo se había convertido en su todo, bueno, él y Muriel- Vamos-

Y tenía que ser justo hoy, el único día que íbamos a tener para los dos- Los dos entraron a la casa, encontrando la misma situación que cuando salieron, tres hermanos del espacio exterior que gritaban por ayuda- Si Muriel estuviera aquí sería todo más fácil-

Quizás regrese pronto, lo malo es que vuelve con Justo...- Bromeó Kats para quitarle un peso de encima a su novio y se sintió mejor consigo mismo al verlo sonreír- Pero ya seriamente, saquemos lo que sea que estos extraterrestres tengan en la panza-

***********************

Huevos... Tuvieron huevos- Repetía aún anonadado el pelirrojo, la rara situación se puso aún más bizarra cuando terminó el parto del peliazul, este terminó por parir un gran huevo gigante, dos veces más grande que un huevo de avestruz y bueno, sus hermanos también habían tenido unos bebés(?)-

Ya tranquilo, esto no es lo más raro que has visto aquí- Le dijo Coraje a su aún atónito novio- Bueno chicos, espero que sus bebés(?) estén bien- Dijo esta vez a los hermanos, cada uno tenía a su huevo entre los brazos, parecían exhaustos, pero felices en igual cantidad-

En nombre de mis hermanos te doy las gracias, no creo que todos los terrícolas tengan el corazón tan grande- Dijo el peliverde, sus hermanos habían entrado a la nave junto con sus huevos- Pero no podemos irnos sin hacer algo por ti después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y nuestros niños- El peliazul salió de la nave con una pequeña pistola(?) en las manos, la cual parecía más una pistola de agua que una posible arma mortal-

Gracias- Dijo el peliazul para después apuntar a Coraje con ella, de la pistola sólo salió una luz azulada que se concentró en el tierno(?) y aún infantil abdomen del pelirrosa, el cual obviamente se asustó y rápidamente preguntó que era eso-

Pues como nosotros tuvimos a nuestros bebés y tu nos ayudaste a que fuera posible, nosotros decidimos darte una pequeñísima ayuda para que también puedas tener bebés- Explicó el peliverde- Bueno, nos encantaría quedarnos pero tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar-

[Y sin más que decir se fueron, dejando a Kats y a Coraje más sacados de onda que nunca en sus vidas, pero que se le iba a hacer... Ningún Lugar era un sitio extraño]


End file.
